Admitir
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Le frustraba que las cosas no salieran como ella lo planeaba, le frustraba que Souda fuese la razón del mismo. Sonia no quería admitir, que le gustaba el chico a quien creyó siempre evadiría.


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Número de palabras:** 530.

 **Pareja:** Souda x Sonia (Sounia).

 **Advertencias:** SPOILER del juego Dangan ronpa 2, Posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], narración de dudosa calidad, capítulo único.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Admitir**

* * *

A Sonia Nevermind no le gustaban los hombres que sólo se fijaban en su apariencia, mucho menos los que no cuidaban sus palabras, y ni hablar de los hombres que olían mal; para la Súper Princesa de Preparatoria, estar con alguien con características similares a las anteriormente señaladas sería imposible.

Por lo que un chico como Kazuichi Souda es todo lo que a la princesa no le gustaba de una persona. Desde su punto de vista, no podían sostener al menos un tema de conversación sin que el chico lo arruinara con su forma de expresarse ante ella, demostrando que sólo le interesaba su físico y no conocerla realmente.

Pero lo que no sabía es que para el Súper Mecánico de Preparatoria, ella no era considerada como un objeto, él realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar, que si bien es cierto, no sabía cómo expresarlo debido a su personalidad compulsiva. Soliendo decir lo que pensaba sin consultarlo antes.

Sonia intentaba ignorarlo, en su momento funcionó, pero sin fijarse ella empezó a notar más los intentos de Kazuichi por llamar su atención; no quería admitirlo, pero había algo que le gustaba de él, y era que nunca se daba por vencido. Era algo que al principio, definió como "acosador", y ahora, lo veía tan diferente.

Anteriormente solía marcharse con Gundham debido a que tenían más cosas en común de lo que ella imaginaba, incluso llegó a apreciarlo de tal manera, que su muerte no pudo simplemente aceptarla, incluso él mismo le había dado esperanza con sus últimas palabras; Sonia creyó fielmente que sus sentimientos por él no podían ser comparados, mucho menos por alguien como Souda.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan confusa? Kazuichi siempre sería la persona que menos le gustase, o por lo menos ella intentaba convencerse de eso; porque no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, ella no podía sentirse atraída por él. Pero Sonia no podía controlar sus sentimientos de esa manera, y eso le resultaba frustrante.

Últimamente no podía guardar la calma cuando Souda estaba cerca, decía cualquier excusa para irse, pero terminaba quedándose con él. Le parecía divertido las expresiones que él mostraba cuando sus intentos por llamar su atención parecían fallar (cosa que era todo lo contrario). Intentaba ser grosera, pero cosas como esas no alejaban al chico, su actitud hostil nunca lo había logrado, haciéndola sentir que la aceptaba de cualquier forma; por esa razón, resultaba infructuoso cualquier intento de alejarse.

Le enojaba que las cosas no salieran como ella quería, le enojaba que Souda fuese la razón de eso, y le enojaba no tener el valor de aceptar que le gustaba el mecánico, porque sabe que si lo hacía, estaría perdida para siempre; incluso, se atrevía a decir que era por orgullo. Su actitud hostil era totalmente delatada por los leves sonrojos que le provocaban el chico cada vez que se acercaba o decía cosas estúpidas.

Y Souda, debía admitir que a pesar de no darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sonia, se sentía feliz de sacarle otra expresión que no fuese una evasiva, incluso, a veces lograba hacerla sonreír.

Quizá, cuando Sonia lo admitiese, ellos llegarían a estar juntos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! últimamente mi inspiración recae en parejas random de DR XD, la verdad no veo muchos fics por no decir ninguno en español de estos dos, por lo que decidí hacer uno y contribuir con el amor hacia esta pareja xD, es una de mis favoritas, por lo que me gusta ver más cosas sobre ellos, si no las hay, me las ingenio (?) jajaja, a pesar de que realmente no he jugado el juego, por lo que desconozco muchas cosas, sólo leí lo necesario para poder escribir este pequeño Drabble, en fin, si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado :) cualquier duda, crítica constructiva será bien recibida siempre y cuando sea bajo respeto.


End file.
